


Valentine's day

by ServantSerah



Series: NSFW GoodGardenerAU [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon/Human Relationships, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, GoodGardenerAU, Lingerie, digitl art, romantic, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServantSerah/pseuds/ServantSerah
Summary: Valentine's day drawing for my GoodGardenerAU.
Relationships: Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens)
Series: NSFW GoodGardenerAU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681198
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

> **CW: lingerie and a mini hint of boob, no nipple tho  
> **  
>  Please don't repost my art.

This was supposed to be more spicy but i can’t help myself drawing them being soooft,,,  
A sketch I made for Valerntine's day. love these two and i would die for them-


End file.
